The new life of Hermione Granger
by Hyplesa
Summary: Comment la vie d'Hermione peut-elle changer aussi radicalemnt, ne prend pas en compte la mort de certaines personnes. Nul en résumé mais venez lire quand même.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Vérité et crise de larmes

Je me réveille doucement. J'ouvre un œil et le pose sur mon réveil, 11h48. Ouh là, je n'aurais peut-être pas dû faire autant la fête pour ma majorité... Je suis majeure ! C'est mon anniversaire ! J'ai 17 ans ! Youpi ! Je me lève et m'habille en vitesse d'une fine robe blanche, je descends les escaliers en courant et me dirige vers mes parents, je leur saute dans les bras et en rigolant ils me disent :

- Joyeux anniversaire Mia !

- Merci !

Je prends un verre de jus d'orange, vu l'heure pas la peine de déjeuner. Tout en buvant je vois un paquet posé sur la table. Tout de suite je pose mon verre et m'approche en demandant :

- C'est pour moi ?

- Bien sûr !

Je souri comme une gamine qui ouvre son premier paquet, j'arrache le papier et découvre, un pendentif au bout d'une chaine. Sur le pendentif est écrit : "On t'aime Mia". Je souris et la passe autour de mon cou. Mes parents me regardent, les yeux fiers, la tête haute. Je sens la joie qu'ils ont de me voir ainsi, à 17 ans, le sourire aux lèvres, le visage radieux. Mais ils savent que c'est de courte durée...

- Mia, nous devons te parler, dit mon père.

- Ah ? De quoi ?

- Ca risque de te faire un choc, assieds-toi.

Je commence à m'inquiéter, ils vont m'annoncer quoi là ? J'ai peur. Je m'attends surtout a quelque chose du genre "Grand-Mère est morte". Ben oui, elle est vieille mamie ! Dans les yeux de mes parents, l'inquiétude et le regret ou remplacer la fierté. Mais surtout la tristesse. Elle est présente sur leur visage, comme encrée dans leurs traits d'habitude si rieur ! C'est ma mère qui prend la parole.

- Mia, aujourd'hui est le dernier jour où l'on se voit.

Alors là, c'est la meilleure blague qu'ils ne m'ont jamais faite! Je souris, rassurée : Mamie est toujours dans sa maison de retraite, au chaud en train de manger les madeleines trop dures que distribuent les infirmières. J'éclate de rire sous leurs yeux désolés.

- Trop drôle M'man, bon, on mange quoi? Je suis affamée !

Mon père m'interrompit:

- Ce n'est pas une blague Mia.

- Et vous voulez faire quoi, disparaitre ?

Je crois toujours à une blague, sauf que je rigole toute seule... Je remarque au passage que cela m'arrive souvent ses temps-ci! Comme hier lors de ce que je me souviens de la fête, j'ai sortis une blague, pourtant très drôle et personne n'a rigolé. Gros moment de solitude pour moi, mais bon, deux Vodka et c'était oublié. Pour savoir la blague, ben c'était " Alfred le steak et son ami John le Pancake se promène en forêt, ils jouent à cache-cache et une fois la partie fini, rentre chez eux, la John dit à sa mère, « A un moment j'ai eu peur pour Alfred... » ; « Pourquoi? » Demanda sa mère ; « Ben vu qu'on jouer à cache-cache, c'tait caché! [Steak Haché!] ". Mouahahahaha j'en rigole encore. Avouez qu'elle est excellente non?... Re moment de solitude j'ai l'impression... Bref mon père dit :

- Non, c'est toi qui va partir.

Alors là j'hallucine! Ils me foutent dehors! Ça c'est un super cadeau d'anniversaire les parents, merci beaucoup!

- Vous me mettez dehors?

- Non Mia, non! Mais tu dois partir, voir tes parents.

Alors là, ils font forts. Donnez-moi un téléphone, je dois appeler l'asile. Soit ils étaient complètement barrés, soit ils avaient décidés de se lancer en carrière comique. Dans les deux cas, ils n'iraient pas loin...

- Euh, je ne sais pas si vous vous en souvenez, car vous ne semblez pas dans votre état normal, mais mes parents c'est vous.

- Non.

- Non, vous n'êtes pas dans votre état normal?

- Non! Non, nous ne sommes pas tes vrais parents. Mia, on t'a adopté!

Waouw. Ma bouche s'ouvrit dans un espoir vain de voire quelque chose en sortir. J'ai l'air d'une carpe, mais pas grave. Je les regarde l'un après l'autre et demande d'une voix tremblante et incertaine :

- Je... Je ne suis pas votre fille?

- Tu seras toujours notre fille, le sang n'y changera rien! Seulement, un jour nous t'avons trouvée, abandonnée dans un parc, nous t'avons pris et ramenée chez nous, je venais de faire une fausse-couche, mon bébés était mort après l'accouchement, pour nous, tu étais ce bébé perdu. Et puis tu avais l'air tellement fragile dans ta petite couverture, tu semblais terrifiée... Nous t'avons élevée comme notre propre fille, et cela ne devait jamais changer. Nous avions décidé de t'avouer ce matin cette histoire, mais tout devait rester comme avant, sauf que nous avons reçu une lettre. Une lettre qui venait de tes parents biologiques. Ils veulent te récupérer Mione, on ne peut pas les en empêcher.

Je les regarde toujours l'un après l'autre, la bouche toujours ouverte. Puis soudain j'éclatais en sanglots. Comment faire face à cette nouvelle? Qui étaient mes parents? Pourquoi m'avaient-ils abandonné? Des tonnes de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête, sans que je puisse y répondre. Ma mère me prit dans ses bras et mon père me caresse les cheveux. Tout en sanglotant je dis:

- Je ne veux pas y aller... Maman, empêches-les!

- Je ne peux pas Mia, ta... mère m'a promis que tu pourrais venir nous voir quand tu le désirerais sauf que tu vivrais avec eux. En plus ce sont des sorciers Mia, tous les deux. Tu es, comment dit-on déjà? Ah, oui ! Une Sang-Pur, c'est génial non?

- J'm'en fous!

Je criais cette dernière phrase, j'en avais marre! Je ne voulais pas que ça change. J'avais pas envie. Surtout que je devenais vulgaire, et quand Hermione Jane Granger devient vulgaire, ce n'est pas bon... D'ailleurs, je ne dois même pas m'appeler comme ça. Je leur demande soudain:

- Je m'appelle comment?

- Hermione Maylis Jedusor.

- QUOI?

J'ai bien entendu Jedusor? Pitié ne me dites pas que je suis sa fille. Non déstresse ma vieille, des Jedusor je suis sure y'en a des tas. Enfin j'essayais de m'en convaincre !

- Tu connais cette famille Mia?

- Euh, ils sont connus chez les sorciers..., dis-je, gênée.

- Ah d'accord..., répondis mon père sans approfondir le sujet.

- Je dois partir quand?

Je ne voulais pas. Ma voix exprimée une tristesse profonde, un dégout. Dégout de moi-même, de la vie. Hors de questions que je change de parents...

- Bientôt, ils ne devraient plus tarder...

- Si tôt?

- Tu t'es levé très tard...

- C'est vrai...

La conversation semblé banales mais les visages exprimaient tout : tristesse, tristesse et tristesse. Je regardais mais parents -qui ne l'étaient pas d'ailleurs- tour à tour, puis ma mère fondit en larmes, et je pleure aussi, nous pleurons dans les bars l'une de l'autre. Mon père à l'air vide. Quand soudain on sonne à la porte. Ma mère me demande d'aller ouvrir pendant qu'elle sèche ses larmes. J'essuie les miennes et j'ouvre la porte. Là se trouve une femme qui me ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau. Aucun doute possible, c'est bien ma mère. Elle me regarde longuement puis se jette dans mes bras en pleurant, surprise je la prends aussi dans mes bras et je recommence à pleurer. Elle me regarde et touche chaque partit de mon visage en murmurant sans s'arrêter « Mon bébé, ma fille, oh ma chérie, ...». Elle semble heureuse, moi je suis toujours triste. Elle a l'air gentil, très même. En fait je suis soulagée, j'avais peur de voir Voldemort sur le perron. Je la conduit à la cuisine, où elle fait la connaissance de mes parents. Pendant au moins 2 heures, je fais sa connaissance, elle m'écoute racontez ma vie, et elle me dit des petites choses sur elle. On se découvre plusieurs points communs, comme par exemple le gout prononcée pour la musique classiques mais l'horreur des ballets. Ou encore la préférence des Dragibus rouges et l'horreur des verts, etc... Puis voyant l'heure, elle dit:

- On va devoir partir, ton père va bientôt rentrer. Tes affaires sont prêtes?

- « Félamalle », elles sont en court, Madame.

- Arrêtes avec les Madame, ne m'appelle pas mère non plus, juste Maylis ou maman mais tu n'es pas obligée, on verra avec le temps...

Re-crise de larmes pour les adieux avec mes parents et je prends ma valise, qui m'attendais sagement au pied de l'escalier avec toutes mes affaires pliés à la perfection dedans. Serrant une dernière fois mes parents dans mes bras, je verse une dernière larme et dit adieu à la vie telle que je la connaissais. Ma ... mère envoya les bagages chez elle, je ne peux pas dire chez moi, c'est trop dur. Puis elle transplana en m'emmenant avec elle. J'atterris devant un immense manoir. Un château même.

- Bienvenue chez toi Hermione.


	2. Chapter 2

NdA : Voldemort n'a pas changé physiquement. Imaginons qu'il n'ait été ni « mort », ni défigurer quand il a voulu tuer Harry

CHAPITRE 2 : Pourquoi moi ?

Bon, alors pour résumer, je m'appelle Hermione Jane Granger, ou non, plutôt Hermione Maylis Jedusor. J'ai découvert il y a un peu plus de deux heures que mes parents m'avaient adopté et je viens d'arriver "chez moi" avec ma "mère". Elle me souhaite la bienvenue. Moi j'admire la maison. Ou plutôt le château... Il y a aux moins 6 étages et il doit y avoir plus d'une centaine de pièces! Le jardin aussi est splendide, grand vert et super bien fleuri. Cela me fit penser aux Château de la Loire, en France, j'avais lu un livre dessus...

- Waouh, c'est immense!

- Oui, ton père aime les grandes choses. Viens d'ailleurs il t'attend.

- Comment le savez-vous?

- Tutoies-moi Hermione. Quand nous sommes en privée tu peux, et à la limite, même en publique, nous sommes la famille la plus respectée du monde des sorciers, tu n'as rien à craindre. Et pour ton père, je le sais car c'est un bon Oclumens.

Mon visage s'assombri tout colle pour que mon père soit... Rien que d'y penser, cela me dégoute... Maylis m'entraine à travers les jardins, me présentant les divers endroits de la demeure visible. Ici la piscine couverte, le coin Zen, car apparemment mon père était sujet à l'énervement - encore un point qui fait tout pour que ce soit LUI- et ma mère l'entrainait au Yoga, sans grand succès, il avait horreur de ça, je me promis intérieurement d'aller au moins une fois avec elle pour la rendre heureuse. Elle me montra où elle faisait son potager, un de ses passe-temps favoris. Quand je lui demandai si elle ne voyait jamais personnes, elle fut gênée et dit que peu de monde la connaissait. Pourquoi? Je n'osais pas demander, peut-être mon père la séquestrait-elle! Mon dieu j'allais vers ma mort! Elle rentra dans le Hall et cria d'une voix énergique et rayonnante de joie:

- Tom! On est arrivée! Tu pourrais descendre prendre les bagages de la Miss?

- Pas la peine de crier, je suis là.

Je tournai la tête vers une porte où se tenait un homme plutôt mignon, sauf que cet homme je le reconnaitrais entre mille. J'avais raison, mon père est... Voldemort! AHHHHH! Il me regarde et sourit, un sourire chaleureux à mon grand étonnement. Moi j'ai la bouche qui s'ouvre dans un état de béatitude total. Je crois bien que mon visage passa par tous les couleurs possibles jusqu'à s'arrêter sur le rouge prononcé. Je me repris bien vite, j'en étais sure, cela ne pouvait pas être quelqu'un d'autre en même temps... Min visage revient calme et j'affichais une tête neutre.

- Surprise?

- Pas vraiment, je m'y attendais.

- Severus m'a toujours dit que tu étais une sorcière très intelligente!

Je le regarde dégouté, il ose parler de l'assassin de Dumbledore devant moi. Je préférais quitter la pièce. Je me retourne et demande à ma mère d'une voix neutre et calme, même si on percevait comme même la tension qui était bien présente en moi.

- Où est ma chambre?

- 4ème étages, le deuxième couloir, la troisième porte à droite.

- Merci.

Je montais les escaliers comme elle me l'avait indiqué et 10 minutes plus tard, j'arrivais dans ma chambre et m'affalais sur mon lit. J'étais complétement perdue, je suis la fille de Voldemort, LA FILLE DE VOLDEMORT! Tout avait bien commencé pourtant, ma mère était gentille... Tient d'ailleurs, je ne savais pas que Voldemort avait une copine, une femme même, il doit bien la cacher pour la protéger de l'Ordre. Peut que, si elle était prise en otage, il rendrait les armes pour elle! Mais oui, il fallait que je prévienne l'Ordre! Je saisis un parchemin et me ravisa, serais-je prête à vendre ma famille? Je me rendis compte de mon doute, Voldemort était mon père, est-ce-que j'allais, enfin libéré le monde des sorciers de son pois? Puis j'eus un autre point de vue: si je voulais l'éliminer c'était par peur. Maintenant qu'il était mon père, je ne risquais plus rien! J'hésitais. Pour la première fois de ma vie je fus confrontée au choix du camp, car maintenant il me semblait plus aussi évident. Ma mère entra dans ma chambre et me demanda d'une voix douce.

- A quoi penses-tu?

- Je me demandais quel camp choisir. Avant cela me semblait évident, mais maintenant non. Le bien ou le Mal?

- Tu y va fort, ton père n'est pas le Mal.

- Non, il le provoque juste.

- D'un certain point de vue, c'est un grand service qu'il nous rend, imagine, les Moldus découvrent notre existence et prennent peur, nous sommes en grande minorité, nous serions donc exécutés, les uns après les autres...

- Je ne pense pas. Mes parents adoptifs sont Moldus, et ils ne font rien.

- Tu crois?

- Que veux-tu dire?

Je voyais à l'expression de son visage qu'elle me cachait quelque chose de très important. Quelque chose qui me concernait. Qu'avaient fait mes parents adoptifs pour qu'elle ait une aussi mauvaise opinion d'eux? Elle emmena alors une pensine dans ma chambre et fit tomber un de ses souvenirs dedans. Elle me la montra de la main et d'une avec une voix tendus par l'émotion que semblait lui procurer cette révélation...

- Penches-toi, je te rejoins.

Je se penchais donc et me sentis tomber, tomber et toujours tomber dans un vide qui semblait sans fin. Quand brusquement j'atterris sur le sol, j'étais dans un parc. Ma mère atterrie à côté de moi quelque secondes plus tard.

- Tu reconnais? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, c'est le petit parc près de chez moi. Enfin de chez mes parents adoptifs.

- En effet, et là-bas c'est Tom et moi.

Elle me montrait un couple qui avait un bébé et qui paraissait heureux au possible. Je n'eus aucun mal à reconnaitre mon père, il n'avait pas changé d'un poil. Dans les bras de Maylis se trouvait un petit tas de couverture dans lequel étaient emmitouflé un bébé, une fille. Elle avait les cheveux assez longs, tout bouclés, et les yeux marron, comme sa mère. Les deux adultes la fixaient d'un regarda attendris, heureux, fière d'avoir eu cette enfants. Je compris. C'était moi. Je jetais un regard à ma mère.

- Ce bébé c'est...

- Toi, oui...

Soudain on vit débarquer de partout des membres de l'Ordre. Les parents de Harry, c'est vrai qu'ils étaient encore vivants, après tout ils ne mourront qu'à nos un an, ceux de Ron, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Maugrey Fol-Œil, et plein d'autre personne. Mon père se mit aussitôt devant nous. Il écarta les bras pour nous protéger mais ça ne servait pourtant à rien. Ma mère me serra contre elle.

- Ne les touché pas! dit mon père d'une voix où perçait la peur.

- Pourquoi? Elles n'en valent pas la peine, des tarés dans leurs genres ne devrait pas exister.

- Attention Black, tu parles de ma famille.

- Oh, que c'est chou! Voldy est amoureux!

- Laissez-les partir, on se battra après.

- Non. Elles restent et elles meurent.

- Maylis fuit avec Hermione!

Je vois ma mère se lever et courir, elle me pose bien caché, dans mes couvertures sous un bosquet et retourne aider mon père. Le combat dura peu de temps. Voldemort et Maylis sont vite cerné. Quel chance avaient-ils en même temps, 2 contre environ 13. Je ne comprenais pas, je tremblais même légèrement devant cet affreux souvenir. Ma mère s'énerve et cri à ses agresseurs:

- Vous ne l'aurez pas, vous ne toucherez pas mon enfant!

- La ferme, sale harpie! dit James.

Je les regardais, ceux que je connaissais si bien, mes amis, ma deuxième famille, me salir alors que je n'étais qu'un bébé innocent. Toute ma vie ils m'avaient fait croire des choses, je venais de me rendre compte qu'elles étaient fausses! Je vis ma mère du souvenir tourner la tête et hurler, je suivis son regard, des Moldus m'avaient ramassé et m'emmenaient à présent vers Maugrey. Maylis s'énerve, Tom aussi.

- Lâchez tout de suite ma fille! hurla Maylis.

- On ne t'a pas sonné l'hystérique! dit Remus.

- Lâche-la Maugrey ou tu vas le regretter.

- Ah ouais? ENDOLORIS!

Il m'avait jeté le sortilège, à moi, alors que je n'avais que 3 mois, cet homme était ignoble. Je vis ma mère du souvenir éclater en sanglots:

- Ne lui faites pas de mal! Laissez-la! Laissez mon bébé!

- Lâche ma fille Maugrey! Tout de suite!

Mon père avait crié, il semblait désemparé, n'osant rien faire de peur qu'il me tue. Mon moi-bébé pleurait sous l'effet du sortilège. Maugrey lève sa baguette, je me vois évanouie. Ma mère pense que je suis morte, mon père aussi.

- Je vais tous vous tuez, vous avez tué une des deux personnes auxquels je tienne le plus au monde! Je vais vous tuez!

Ma mère est abattue et pleurait, ma mère de mon temps aussi d'ailleurs, revivre ce moment n'a pas l'air d'être une partie de plaisir pour elle... Mon père jeta un Avada Kadavera sur une personne que j'identifiais comme le frère d'Arthur Weasley. Puis il visa les Moldus qui m'ont amenés à Maugrey. Je les reconnais! Ce sont mes parents! Je commence à pleurer. Je sens deux bras m'enlacer par derrière, je me retourne, mon père nous a rejoint, il a le regard triste. Etrangement je ne me dégage pas. Puis, ma mère-d 'avant s'évanouit sous le stress et le souvenir se termine ici. Je revins dans ma chambre. J'étais en larmes, comment ont-ils osé? Je pleurais dans les bras de ma mère et regardais mon père.

- Et après?

Il a le regard qui se voile et murmure.

- Quand ta mère s'est évanouie, j'ai eu très peur de vous perdre. Je pensais déjà t'avoir perdu. Mes mangemorts sont arrivé et ont à réussit à repousser l'Ordre. Sauf qu'ils t'avaient emmené. Le seul avantage de cette journée c'est qu'ils pensent ta mère morte depuis. Nous t'avons cherché sans relâche, puis je t'es vu à Poudlard, je t'observais, te voyais grandir... Et je voyais les personnes qui t'avais fait tant de mal faire semblant de t'aimer, et toi tu les aimais d'un amour sincère en retour. Puis il y a peu, nous avons retrouvé les Moldus du souvenir, les Granger. Nous les avons menacés, ils ont accepté de te donner à nous en échange de protections, des lâches! Et te revoilà, après 17 ans d'attente.

Je pleurais à chaude larmes. Je tendis les bras, et, redoutant sa réaction, murmure:

- Papa...

Il me prit dans ses bras. Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour ma vie serait totalement reversée, j'étais la fille de Voldemort, j'aimais ça et je détestais mes anciens amis. Ma mère me prit à son tour dans ses bras et murmura:

- Ma Mione.

Soudain je m'arrêtais et reculais. Ils me regardèrent, inquiets. Je souris et retire un chaine ou pend un Médaillon écrit " Mia, on t'aime " pour le jetais par la fenêtre ouverte. Puis je les regardais tout sourire, même si on voyait encore les larmes sur mes joues. Mon père sourit chaleureusement, chose que je ne soupçonnais pas chez lui, et détacha un médaillon qu'il avait autour du cou, pour me le tendre. Je le pris et lis l'inscription. " Pour toujours ", je vis une ouverture, à l'intérieur se trouvait une photo de moi bébé dans les bras de ma mère, que mon père tenait par les épaules. Je souris et me l'attacha autour du cou. Ils me sourirent et me proposèrent une journée "retrouvaille". J'acceptais. Puis je me disais que la vie était pleine de surprise, qui un jour aurait pu penser que Voldemort était un Papa-Poule, et pas le Papa-Poule de n'importe qui... le miens!


	3. Chapter 3

H223 : J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà lu ces deux chapitres quelque part... Enfin  
>bref... Je suis curieuse de voir et lire le déroulement de cette fanfiction.<p>

Réponse : C'est possible oui, car ma cousine avait déjà publié les deux premiers chapitres sur Skyrock mais sous un autre nom, il y a peu de temps j'ai décidé de reprendre cette fiction, sur sa proposition, les deux premiers chapitres sont d'elle, les deux prochains, seront écrits avec elle. Et pour la suite mon pauvre petit cerveau, devra travailler seul. ^^ 

Chapitre 3 : Préparation pour un repas inattendu

Je me réveille tôt le lendemain matin et prends enfin le temps de détailler ma chambre. Elle est grande et spacieuse, dans les tons chocolat et or. Il y a un grand lit à baldaquins marrons, une armoire ou j'ai rangé mes vêtements en vitesse la veille au soir, il y a aussi un bureau ou repose une photo de moi bébé dans les bras de ma mère. Ma vraie mère. Je reprends mes esprits et arrête de penser à cette histoire, maintenant j'ai des parents, ils m'aiment je les aime et tout va bien. Au sol, il y a de la moquette marron et les murs sont or et crème, c'est très chic, peut-être trop? Sur un côté de ma chambre, je vois deux portes. J'ouvre la première, il y a une immense salle de bain! Mais quand je dis immense, c'est IMMENSE! Elle est bleu turquoise avec des plantes et une baignoire qui ressemble à une piscine, il y a aussi un jacuzzi. Je regarde, émerveillée, puis retourne ouvrir l'autre porte. Et le je vois un IMMENSE dressing! Des milliers et des milliers de vêtements, certain tout simple, d'autre de grands créateurs, des vêtements sorciers, d'autre Moldus, des robes, des tuniques, des pantalons, des Jeans, des débardeurs, des pulls, des sweets, et j'en passe! Je pousse un énorme hurlement! J'ouvre les tiroirs et vois des milliards de chaussures, de toutes formes, de toutes les couleurs et avec toutes les tailles de talons possibles! Mes parents arrivent dans la chambre, inquiet au sujet de mon hurlement, en criant:

- Quoi? Qu'est-ce-qui t'arrive. Ça va? Tu n'as rien?

Et là il me voit prendre des habits les uns après les autres et les jetait sur mon lit dans le but de les essayer les uns après les autres. Je les vois et leurs saute au cou en répétant, comme une hystérique qui part dans l'aigue:

- Merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merciiii!

- Euh... De rien c'est normal... dit ma mère que j'embrasse sur la joue sans m'arrêter.

- Mais je n'ai jamais eu autant de vêtements!

Ma mère sourit et mon père baragouine quelque chose qui ressemble à "Ah les femmes et leurs vêtements..." et sort de la pièce, je me déshabille aussitôt et enfile plusieurs vêtements avant d'arrêter mon choix sur une robe-salopette avec un sous-pull blanc de création sorcière. Ma mère sourit.

- Tu as très bon gout, elle te va très bien.

- Merci maman. Tu sais... Oh non, rien...

- Quoi? Dit moi?

- Et bien, je ne pensais pas Papa comme ça, il est comme même Voldemort, un Grand Mage Noir, je ne le pensais pas marié avec une enfant, et ne pensé encore moins que cette enfant c'était moi.

Ma mère me sourit et me répond:

- Je te comprends, mais tu sais, ton père est comme ça que avec nous deux, seule nous deux avons droit à ses éclats de rire et à son sourire mais aussi à son amour. Peu de ses mangemorts me connaisse, seul ceux de confiance sont au courant.

- Ah, c'est pour ça!

- Oui! Au fait, ce midi, deux de ses plus fidèles partisans viennent manger, avec leur famille. Je crois que chacune d'elle à un fils de ton âge. Tu vas bien t'amuser, j'espère!

Mon cœur rata un battement. Je panique, pitié pas eux!

- Maman, c'est quoi leurs nom de famille?

- Les Malfoy et les Zabini.

- Oh non!

Elle me regarde surprise.

- Mais ton père voulait te présenter. Tu les connais?

- Oui malheureusement, je suis leur Sang-de-Bourbe et souffre-douleur préférée depuis 6 ans.

- Oh, je ne savais pas. Mais maintenant tu es une Sang-Pur, et de bonne famille, une Jedusor, dans notre hiérarchie, ils te doivent le respect.

- Hum, si tu le dis.

- Et puis s'ils ne te respectent pas, ton père les calmera bien vite!

- Il va les torturer?

Je ne sais pas si ça me choquais ou si j'en avais envie, mais c'était sorti!

- Mais non, voyons! Ce n'est pas un monstre, il ne torture que les gens qui l'ont mérité! Ils vont juste se faire remettre à leur place.

- Ah d'accord, bon, ben tu m'as convaincu, je dois m'habiller spécialement?

- Oui, robe de soirée, obligée.

- Ok, ok!

- Si tu as besoin, appelle Rose.

- C'est qui?

- Ton elfe de maison.

Je m'apprêtais à protester, mais ma mère me coupa:

- Oui, j'ai entendu parler de la S.A.L.E...

Je souris elle n'a pas dit sale!

- Et je suis en partit d'accord avec toi, mais sache que içi ils sont traités convenablement, ils ont un dortoir commun et nous ne les frappons jamais.

- Bon...

- Allez habille-toi, à force de parler il ne te reste plus que 1h30 pour te préparer.

Je me précipitais sur MON dressing pour faire honneur à mon père. Ma mère sortie. Au bout de 30 minutes de recherche, je trouve la robe idéale. Elle semble faite pour moi. Je souris et commence ma coiffure. 40 minutes plus tard je suis enfin contente de mes cheveux. Il ne me reste que 20 minutes. Je commence le maquillage, pour les couleurs, le rose pâle et l'argent. Un quart d'heure après mon père rentre dans ma chambre, je vois son regard briller.

- Tu es vraiment ravissante Hermione.

- Merci.

Je rougis puis il m'annonce ce pour quoi il est venu.

- Tu ne descends que dans dix minutes, je t'envoie Rose.

- D'accord.

Il redescend et je me rends compte que j'ai oublié de mettre des chaussures! Je cours dans MON dressing et choisi une paire argentée très jolie. J'entends un "pop". Je retourne dans ma chambre et vois une Elfe-de-Maison, elle me fait une révérence et dit:

- Mr. m'a demandé de prévenir Miss de descendre.

- Merci Rose.

- De rien Miss.

Elle repart et je sors de ma chambre. Je me poste et en haut des escaliers et me dit à moi-même:

- Quand faut y aller, faut y aller!

Je descends les marches...


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour tout le monde (ne me fusillez pas s'il vous plait) désolé pour le retard mais mon ordinateur m'a lâché pendant les dernières vacances… Voilà donc le chapitre 4 et le chapitre 5 arrive juste après.

Je descends les marches. Je sens mon cœur battre, très fort... J'ai peur... AHHH! Je vais devenir folle. La porte de la salle à manger est fermée. Je me place devant, respire un grand cou, et la pousse. Dans le salon, il y a grand silence, tout le monde me regarde... Oh mon dieu, cela se trouve j'ai quelque chose sur le visage. J'ai horreur que l'attention soit portée sur moi, et uniquement sur moi. Mais que dis-je? Je suis une Jedusor. J'aime ça maintenant, je suis une personne importante. C'est normal. Mon père me sourit et se lève.

- Je vous présente, ma fille, Hermione.

Malfoy et Zabini fils me regardent d'un drôle d'air, entre le dégout et l'admiration, ce fut amusant. Je fis un sourire éblouissant à tout le monde. Me mon père se leva et m'invita à m'assoir à sa gauche. Narcissa me regarde et se présente.

- Bonjour Hermione, je suis Narcissa Malfoy, voici mon mari Lucius et mon fils Draco, que tu connais déjà, bien sûr...

- Enchanté Madame.

- Oh non! Moi c'est Narcissa ou Cissa, laisse tomber le madame!

Je souris et fait signe que j'ai compris. Blaise et Draco me regarde, toujours bizarrement. La mère de Blaise me sourit à son tour.

- Bonjour, moi c'est Erya, mon mari, Lockyu et notre fils, Blaise. Fait de même qu'avec Narcissa oublis vite le madame.

Elle me fit un sourire chaleureux et je le lui rendis.

- Bien... Erya.

Malfoy et Zabini père me regarde eux aussi, apparemment, je crée un effet spectaculaire sur la gente masculine, dans cette tenue. Je me sens gênée. Ma mère remarqua immédiatement ma gêne et annonça que le dîner sera servi. Elle frappe deux fois rapidement dans ses mains, et des Elfes-de-Maisons pénètrent dans la pièce, des dizaines de plats dans les mains. Ils disposent devants chaque invité une cloche qu'ils soulèvent dans un bel ensemble, puis quittent la pièce discrètement. Je sens quatre regards me lâcher, je soupire discrètement de soulagement, ce qui n'échappe pas à mon père qui me glisse à l'oreille:

- Tu es très jolie ce soir, je ne pense pas être le seul à l'avoir remarqué...

Je rougis fortement. Pendant le repas, les adultes discutèrent de choses et d'autres: nouvelles recrues mangemorts, la proche fin du monde, ... La routine quoi... Quant à nous autre, adolescents, nous parlions de choses plus délicates. Je vois Blaise me sourire, hésitant. Je lui fais un sourire Colgate. Il se lance et me dit.

- Hermione, je suis désolé, pour toutes ses années... A t'insulter, je ne savais pas qui étaient tes parents, sache que sinon, je ne t'aurais jamais dit tout ça! Je suis vraiment désolé.

- Oui, moi aussi, Gran... Hermione, je suis désolé.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est oublié.

Je leur fait un grand sourire et demande:

- Amis?

- Amis!

_Mais qu'est ce qui te prend Hermione être amie avec des Serpentards c'est du suicide !_Regarde ton père et ose dire que fréquenter des Serpentards c'est du suicide ! _Non, mais n'oublie pas ce qu'ils t'ont fait endurer pendant toutes ces années !_Ils se sont excusés, tout de même !_ Tu crois vraiment que sans ton « papa » ils t'auraient adressé la parole pour te dire autre chose que « sale sang de __bourbe » _! D'accord tu as sûrement raison mais toi n'oublie pas que tous mes pseudos amis connaissaient la vérité sur moi et ne m'ont rien dit alors maintenant je vais tenter le coup avec les Serpentard au pire j'en parle avec maman ou papa maintenant laisse nous !

Je souris de plus belle et fourre ma fourchette de pommes de terre dans ma bouche. Blaise pendant ce temps-là pensa * Comment ne pas nous en vouloir après l'avoir vu, avant on ne la regardait même pas sauf pour l'insulter, mais, WAOUW! Elle est craquante! *. Je vois mon père sourire dans ma direction en me désignant Blaise. Je fronce les sourcils. Il me fait signe qu'il m'expliquera plus tard, lorsque que tous les invités seront rentrés chez eux. Cette échange, pourtant discret, n'a pas échappé à ma mère qui sourit devant tant de complicité. Mais Mr. Malfoy interrompit cet échange familial.

- Miss Jedusor...

- Hermione.

- Hermione, en tant que héritière de Serpentard, comment cela se fait-il que tu sois à Gryffondor?

Je me tourne vers mon père, ne connaissant pas la réponse. C'est ma mère qui répond:

- Apparemment, notre cher directeur à juger plus sage de truquer ta répartition...

- Mais alors...

- Oui ma chérie, tu devrais être à Serpentard.

- Est-ce-que je vais repasser sous le Choipeaux, pour ma dernière enfin non avant dernière année?

Et oui à cause de la guerre nous avons droit à une huitième année quelle chance nous avons ! Vive le directeur il a déjà tout prévu à l'avance (papa remporte la victoire comme ça pas la peine de rester encore plus longtemps à Poudlard et temps que tu y es, trouves moi un job en tant que Medicomage à Sainte Mangouste^^)

- Oui.

Je souris (encore, oui sa devient une habitude). J'avais peur de me retrouver avec mes "amis les Griffy" maintenant que je connaissais la vérité. Une fois le dessert fini, les garçons et moi avons déjà sympathisé. Ma mère nous propose donc de monter pendant que les adultes restent en bas, à discuter. Nous montons dans ma chambre. On se met sur le tapis, à même le sol. Blaise, qui est beaucoup plus à l'aise que Draco avec moi, entame la discussion :

- Dis, Hermione...

- Ouais?

- Ca fait quoi de passe du statut de "file de Moldus" à "fille qui a le plus haut rang de Sang-Pur du monde"?

Je remarque immédiatement qu'il n'a pas dit Sang-de-Bourbe, mais fille de Moldu. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça me rend heureuse. Si je sais en fait. Après 6 ans, Blaise me respecte enfin, et nom d'un manche de Nimbus, que cela fait du bien !

- Et bien, c'est merveilleux, je me sens si bien, comme si il m'avait toujours manqué quelque chose et que je l'avais enfin retrouvé. Mais ne parlons pas de ça, faisons plutôt un petit jeu! Par exemple, des choses que nous avons remarqué les uns des autres pendant 6 ans où nous ne nous sommes pas adressé un mot gentil.

- Très bonne idée Hermione! Alors je commence! Draco, j'ai remarqué que Pansy t'exaspérait au plus haut point!

Nous éclatons de rire tous les trois, Draco continu en me disant ce qu'il avait remarqué sur moi

- Jedusor, j'ai remarqué que... tu en pinçais pour Weasley pendant tes trois premières années!

- A mon Dieu, Draco ne me parle pas de ça, je vais vomir, comment j'ai pu? Weasley... Beurk ! Et arrête de m'appeler Jedusor. Hermione, ce n'est pas dur à dire non?

- En effet, dit-il en rigolant.

Je passe une excellente soirée en leur compagnie, même si leurs regards répétés vers mon décolleté m'agaçaient un peu. Je dis donc au bout d'une heure de souvenirs évoqué

- Je m'excuse mais j'en peux vraiment plus de cette tenue, je reviens, j'en ai pour deux minutes à me changer.

Je fille dans mon dressing et retire mes chaussures. Merlin que ça fait du bien! Je laisse ma robe tombé au sol et détache mes cheveux, j'enfile rapidement une tunique sur un leggings noir court et des tong noire. Je ressors 8 minutes plus tard et ils me sourient tous les deux :

- C'est beaucoup plus naturel maintenant. Ça me va mieux, dit Blaise en retirant sa veste de costard, en délassant sa cravate et en ouvrant les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise verte.

Je rougis devant le haut du torse du jeune homme, et lorsque je me tourne vers Draco pour cacher ma gêne, lui a carrément déboutonné tous ses boutons. J'éclate alors de rire, et nous continuons à discuter, pour finir par une bataille de chatouille. C'est donc dans une position plus qu'explicite que ma mère nous découvrit : moi, morte de rire, assise à califourchon sur Draco, pendant que Blaise lui tenait sa tête. Si on imagine les chemises ouvertes et les cheveux tout décoiffé, on pourrait penser à... enfin bref. Ma mère fit comme si elle ne voyait rien de bizarre et dit aux garçons que leurs parents les attendent pour partir. Nous descendons tous les trois et je fis la bise à tout le monde. Une fois les invités partis, et la promesse d'une vengeance de chatouilles de Draco pour ma part, mon père m'explique son petit manège de tout à l'heure avec Blaise.

- Il te trouve magnifique ma fille, il en pince pour toi, énormément. Et même si Draco à bloquer ses pensées, je suis sûr que lui aussi. Méfie-toi ma puce, ce sont des bourreaux des cœurs, et je ne veux pas te voir souffrir.

- T'inquiète Papa.

Je baille, soudainement. Pour ma mère, c'est le signal d'alerte. Elle m'envoie dans mon lit sans ménagement. Une fois bien au chaud, je ressasse ma journée. Vraiment impressionnante. Alors comme ça, les gars en pince pour moi? Intéressant, vraiment très intéressant.


	5. Chapter 5

Comme promis voici le chapitre 5 !

Chapitre 5 : Séance de Yoga plutôt comique et correspondance par hibou.

Je me relevai difficilement en me frottant douloureusement les fesses. Car oui je faisais du Yoga avec ma mère et mon sens de l'équilibre était légèrement ... absent. Voire inexistant. Elle enchainait les postures sans ressentir la moindre résistance de la part de son corps. Alors que pour moi, le simple fait de toucher mes orteils représentait une difficulté de la taille de Poudlard! Car oui ce matin, m'étant réveillée tôt, j'avais tenu ma promesse que je m'étais faite intérieurement la veille et avais proposée à ma mère une séance de Yoga à deux. Ma mère essayait de ne pas rigoler devant le désastre sportif que j'étais en train de fournir mais elle n'y parvint pas longtemps.

- Voyons Hermione, ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais pratiqué de Yoga !

- Et bah... Si, dis-je, gênée.

- Regarde, la posture de l'arbre et très simple pour n'importe quelle personne ayant un minimum d'équilibre. Tu vois tu te mets sur le pied de ton choix. Voilà très bien. Tu prends ta cheville opposé et pose le pied à plat contre la jambe que tu as choisis au début. Voilà ? Tu tiens ? Oulla ne tombe pas ! Ensuite joint tes mains et tend tes bras vers le haut. Tire sur tes bras. Voilà.

PAAAAAF. J'avais tenu, au maximum, 3.5 secondes. J'allais jeter l'éponge lorsque mon père arriva. Il me regarda assise par terre, l'air frustré et ma mère tenant parfaitement sa posture.

- Je sais ce que tu ressens Hermione, moi aussi elle m'énerve quand elle y arrive, et du coup, le Yoga fait le contraire de ce qu'il devrait pour moi. Il m'énerve au plus haut point !

Je ris. Mais mon père ne venait pas pour me parler de ses propres séances à la base. Il venait me donner une lettre qu'il me tendit en souriant malicieusement. Je remarquais mon nom dessus écris à l'encre verte émeraude. Je l'ouvris avec empressement. Elle contenait une lettre de Poudlard comme je m'y attendais. Je la lu dans ma tête.

Miss Jedusor,

Nous avons l'honneur de vous annoncer que la rentrée aura lieu

le premier septembre comme à son habitude à la gare King Cross

quai numéro 9 ¾ . Vous trouverez si joint la liste de vos

livres de cours. Merci de vous en munir avant le premier septembre.

Cette année vous êtes nommée Préfète-en-Chef. Je vous prie de

vous rendre dans le compartiment numéro 1 du train pour y rencontrer

votre homologue et que je puisse vous donner les indications nécessaire

au bon fonctionnement de l'école.

Avec mes sincères salutations.

Minerva McGonnagal, directrice de Poudlard.

Je regardais mes parents et leur relu la lettre à voix haute. J'étais tellement excitée! Préfète-en-Chef! Cela promettait d'être génial! Mon père me félicita. Ma mère me serra dans ses bras avec une petite larme à l'œil. Ils me promirent de donner de l'argent à Narcissa pour qu'elle m'achète un cadeau. Et soudain je compris ce que faire partis de la famille Jedusor signifiait, je compris pourquoi ma mère ne sortait jamais. Mon père n'avait de l'amour que pour nous deux. Il ne voulait pas mélanger travail et famille et il ne voulait surtout pas que l'Ordre nous utilise moi et ma mère comme il l'avait déjà fait! Donc je devrais aller au Chemin de Traverse en compagnie de ses fidèles mais jamais avec mes parents. Tout du moins tant que mon père ne dominerais pas le monde.

Je compris aussi que je devrais faire extrêmement attention à moi cette année. A tout ce que je boirai au cas où il y est du veritaserum dedans, à tous ce que je mangerais, des fois qu'il y est du poison... Mais je pourrais au moins comptait sur Draco et Blaise pour m'aider en cas de besoin! D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, Draco devait surement être le second Prefet-en-Chef. Je montais aussitôt dans ma chambre pour lui écrire une lettre.

Cher Draco,

Je viens de recevoir une lettre de Poudlard où on me dit que

je suis PeC, j'espère que toi aussi tu y es! Sinon j'aimerais

savoir quand est-ce-que toi et ta mère allez sur le Chemin de

Traverse pour venir avec vous si ça ne vous dérange pas.

Répond vite! Bisous!

Environ 15 minutes après le départ de mon hiboux, il revint, tenant au creux de ses pattes la réponse de mon nouvel ami.

Cher Hermione,

Je suis avec Blaise, il a dormit chez moi après la soirée

d'hier soir. Pour le Chemin de Traverse on y va dans trois jours.

Si ton père veut bien, tu pourrais les passer à la maison avec

nous deux. Oui je suis PeC avec toi.

Répond vite. Gros bisous de nous deux.

Blaise et Draco.

Je saisis aussitôt ma plume. Arrachant un morceau de parchemin je griffonnais en vitesse sans me préoccuper des politesse d'usage.

Les gars,

(Coucou Blaise!) Je suis désolée, mais venant juste de retrouver ma

vrai famille, je préfèrerais que ce soit vous qui veniez passer deux jours

ici. Pas de problème avec mon père, il dira oui. C'est ok pour vous?

On rejoindra ta mère sur le chemin par la poudre de cheminette

Draco, ok?

Bisous!

J'attendis avec impatience la réponse des garçons. 1 minute, 2 minutes, ... Au bout de 10 minutes je ne tenais plus en place. 15 minutes je commençais à bouillir. 20, minutes, j'aperçus un hibou au loin. Enfin!

Princesse, (pensée d'Hermione « et ben ils vont vite ceux-là ! »)

Alors après grosse négociation et hibou aux parents de blaise,

nous c'est ok. C'est parti pour deux jours de folie! Demande à

tes parents, et envoie nous un hiboux, on arrive par poudre de

cheminette dans 30 minutes.

Bisous!

Je me précipitais dans le jardin où je surpris mes parents en train de s'embrasser. Ne m'ayant pas vu, je dis en rigolant :

- Vous voulez me faire une petite sœur?

- AHHH! Hermione ne me fait plus peur comme ça! dit ma mère.

Je rigolais et me dirigeais vers mon père que je pris dans mes bras en faisant les yeux doux. Je lui dis :

- Dit moi petit papa chéri... Tu es magnifiquement beau tu sais? Je t'aime énormément tu es le meilleur papa du monde et...

- Qu'est-ce-que tu veux? me coupa-t-il en éclatant de rire.

- Les garçons peuvent venir passer deux jours ici?

- Bien sûr! …. Tu comptes les faire dormir où ?

- Dans ma chambre quelle question ?

- Je suis un peu moins d'accord, deux jeunes sorciers pleins d'hormones avec ma petite fille seuls dans une chambre, non !

- Aller papa, s'il te plait !

- Non !

- Tom tu sais très bien que les garçons savent se contrôler et ne feront rien surtout si nous sommes dans la même maison. Dis oui sa lui ferais tellement plaisir.

- Oui sa me ferais tellement plaisir !

- Bon d' accord mais au moindre petit problème tu leur lance un sort n'hésite pas, sinon je viens et je les émascule !

- Merci mon petit papa qui se fait un sang d'encre pour rien, je t'aime très fort les garçons aussi.

Je les embrassais tous les deux sur la joue et parti en courant vers ma chambre en leur criant « D'ailleurs les garçons arrivent dans une demie heure ». J'écrivis rapidement un "Ok" sur un papier et alla me poster devant la cheminée en attendant leur arrivée.


End file.
